1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for mounting a strip-like member such as a windshield molding to a body panel of a motor vehicle, and to a device for manufacturing such fastener.
2. Discussion of the Background
Usually, a number of extruded strip-like members such as windshield moldings are installed in a motor vehicle. To attach such strip-like member (hereinafter called a "windshield molding"), firstly a fastener which is also a strip-like member is attached to a vehicle body panel, and secondly the windshield molding is coupled to the fastener, so that the windshield molding is attached to the vehicle body via the fastener.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 27723/1986 exemplifies one of such fasteners. This fastener is a strip-like member having a U-shaped groove. The fastener is firstly attached to a bent portion of a vehicle body panel by a positioning piece extending from the U-shaped groove. Secondly, a side wall of the U-shaped groove is fastened to the vehicle body panel. Then, a leg portion of a windshield molding is inserted into the U-shaped groove of the fastener. The windshield molding can be reliably attached to the vehicle body panel via such fastener even if the windshield molding has variations in its manufacturing precision.
Since this type of fastener is usually molded by an extrusion process, it has a uniform cross-sectional shape through its whole length, thereby keeping the U-shaped groove and the positioning piece relatively and uniformly aligned through the whole length of the fastener. Therefore, if the positional relation between the vehicle body panel and the windshield molding is changed depending upon the position where the windshield molding is attached to the body panel, fasteners having different shapes should be connected by a joint member.
For instance, the windshield molding is in tight contact with the upper edge of the windshield while the molding is attached somewhat apart from the side edges of the windshield. The spaces defined between the molding and the side peripheral surface of the windshield serve as water drain channels to guide rain water in a predetermined direction.
In such case, a fastener portion associated with the upper edge and fastener portions associated with the side edges of the windshield should have different cross-sectional shapes, being coupled via separate members such as joint members.
However, when the fasteners are coupled by the joint members, there would be a difference in height between them, causing accumulation of dust at the joint portions or causing the windshield molding to be pulled or lifted. Such pulled or lifted molding might be damaged when the motor vehicle is washed, for example. Noises would be caused by vibrations at the joint portions. Further, the external appearance of the motor vehicle might be hurt.